


holiday haze

by writerblender



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fix-It, Holiday Fic Exchange, Post-Wonder Woman (2017), this is literally just cute shit during the holidays !!! what more could we ask for !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerblender/pseuds/writerblender
Summary: steve's back after seventy years and trying to navigate the modern world. the holidays are no exception.luckily, diana is there to help him.





	holiday haze

When Steve comes home, he finds Diana on their living room floor, legs crossed neatly as she continues to wrap the presents laid out carefully in front of her. He chuckles to himself at the methodology that Diana has created to ensure that each gift is perfectly presented and prepared. The Christmases that he was used to were more about the celebration of being alive with the ones you lived with, not the material goods that the 21st century seemed to revolve around. While he was sure Diana also favored the old ways, he knew she had a reputation to uphold, especially as the head of a major cultural landmark.

"How's it coming along?" He asks, stomping the leftover snow from the bottom of his boots onto their front mat.

"Almost done," Diana sighs, shifting another wrapped present to the completed piles. "Do you want to help?"

Though it's said teasingly, Steve can't help but fall for her charm immediately. Whether it's within her words or coy smile, he finds himself sitting next to her, examining the few items left to be wrapped. "I can't say that I'm an expert anymore. I'm a bit rusty after seventy some years..." he teases and Diana laughs, leaning in to kiss him between the feeble excuses he provides.

"Just one more thing I'll have to teach you," Diana teases back and Steve laughs into their kiss.

"Who's this one for?" He asks, holding up a cashmere pink scarf, carefully folded into threes in front of him. "Lois? Donna?"

"Neither."

"Not Mera, right? Mermaids don't use scarves - do they?"

"She's not a mermaid, Steve," Diana giggles, taking the scarf from his hands. "She's a goddess, just like me. We've gotten something for her already. This is for Colette, my assistant. She's who I selected for Secret Santa this year."

"Secret Santa?" Steve repeats, staring at her quizzically. "You - do you even know what Santa is?"

Diana chuckles, taking Steve's hand gently in hers. "Of  _course_  I do, Steve. He's not real - a story told to children to fool them into behaving."

"Why did they make him a secret? I thought kids liked him."

Diana only smiles. "It's a name for gift giving among friends and colleagues. You select a name and get a present without telling the other person. That's the secret part. Getting the gift makes you Santa. When I gave her this gift at the party, she'll know it was from me. Do you understand?"

"You could do with a white beard," Steve teases. "Would help you look like Santa."

"Oh, do you think it would suit me?" Diana strokes her chin, playful glint in her eyes. Steve laughs at her playing along with his joke, genuine and deep in his chest. Once the laugh dies from Diana's own throat, she hums, leaning back onto Steve's chest. "I could use your help next year with the League. Buying for human men is so difficult."

"You do this with the Justice League?" Diana nods in response and Steve only stares at her in shock. "You do  _not_."

"I do," Diana replies, response serious. "Finding a gift for Barry was very difficult. He's hard to pin down."

...

"Try this one!" Diana cries, holding up a red sweater with a reindeer embroidered on the front, complete with an extended and light-up red nose in the center of its face.

"That's ugly," Steve replies instantly.

"That's the point, Steve," Diana continues, browsing through the rack and amongst hangers. She hums discontentedly at the other options that they've been given in that particular store. She goes back to her first option, holding it back up to examine the details closer. "This is our best option."

"What about that nice green one we bought last year? It's seasonal," Steve tries and he knows instantly, just by Diana's sympathetic smile, that he's missed the point yet again. The missing seventy years have been a major learning curve for him and, just as he was for her so many years ago, Diana has been endlessly patient with him in each step. Still, it's been beyond frustrating for such a strong-minded individual like him to be so far behind the rest of the world when he was so used to being ahead. It doesn't hurt, however, to have the right partner and teacher by his side.

"It's an ugly sweater contest," Diana re-explains the contest and while Steve doesn't understand the idea completely - who would want to wear an ugly sweater like that? - he nods.

"That one is sure to get us something," Steve says, holding up the bottom of the sweater to further inspect it with her. "It's horrendous. Possibly the ugliest thing I've ever laid my eyes on - and I've seen some pretty ugly clothes in my time."

Diana beams, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "Perfect."

...

"Steve?"

Steve looks over to the sound from where he's been absentmindedly watching other party-goers, including both Diana's co-workers, their significant others, and friends, mingle and drink as the night continued on. He's taken time to himself at this point; parties and other large social gatherings are events he's tended to avoid since his transition into the new century has begun. Conversations can quickly become too difficult to navigate; it's best if he has someone like Diana as a crutch.

"Hm?" He takes another sip of the drink in his hand as Diana walks over to him, wide smile already on her face even though the night has just begun.

"What are you doing here, by yourself?" She asks.

Steve's eyes flicker towards the ceiling and he hears Diana laugh before he sees her do so. When he looks back down, her eyes are twinkling with joy. He gestures to the mistletoe above him with one finger, knowing it's his turn to smile. "Tell me you folks kept this Christmas tradition, at least."

Diana leans forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes. It's very important we keep this tradition."

Steve bends down, kissing Diana and letting the rest of the party melt away into white noise.

"You know I'm always happy to help."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back at it again with the holiday fics!! this one was written for the lovely @poetic-pathetic on tumblr! hope you like it, friend!
> 
> happy holidays everyone !!!
> 
> still on my bullshit on tumblr @ wndasmaximoffs


End file.
